


Tis' The Season

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Chen Dad, Chen married, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Dancing, M/M, OT9 (although the others aren't mentioned), We love Chen, blind dates, carousel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Baekhyun was miserably single at Christmas and just wanted to whine and moan to his best friend about it but instead he got sent off to a Christmas market in the middle of town to meet his 'best blind date' ever, whatever that was supposed to mean.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Tis' The Season

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my EXO debut... please be nice! 🙏🙏
> 
> This is also the first time I've ever written Chanbaek I'm usually just an avid reader so I'm sorry if the characterisations are a little bit off! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Baekhyun checked the time again, rubbing his gloved hands together impatiently as he telepathically cursed at Jongdae for setting him up on a blind date this close to Christmas and then having the audacity to ignore all his complaints and pre-date meltdown. Okay, he had a wife and a new born to cope with but still, Baekhyun was his child first and he was not coping well with having his position usurped, no matter how cute she is. He gazed down the high street, it was beautifully decorated for the season, garlands of green leaves and red holly berries running along every shop front and white twinkling lights glowing from all directions. The little stalls for the Christmas market were sweet too, the faux wood exterior really setting the scene along with the light fluttering of snow that had begun to fall.

He rubbed at his frozen face in irritation, tugging his scarf higher up. If this guy didn’t hurry up he was going to be a snow man and all this hard work to look good would be for nothing. Just as he decided that Jongdae needed to his rants a tall figure came into view. He wore a long black coat with silver buttons and had a red scarf tied tightly around his neck, his blonde hair stood out against his dark clothing as he smiled down at Baekhyun turning to reveal a hidden undercut. A superior haircut for a handsome man in Baekhyun’s opinion, and he _was_ handsome. He had soft eyes, a sharp nose, beautifully plump lips that should have been come with a warning label: sinful, and large sticky out ears that were tinged pink.

“Uh…. Hi?” the man said clearing his throat awkwardly, although it sounded more like a question and Baekhyun could sense his nerves, he didn’t want to brag but it was kind of his superpower. “Hi!” Baekhyun yapped jumping up a little to enthusiastically, “Byun Baekhyun at your service” he said with a wink before bowing politely, the other followed suit folding his long body in half with ease, sending all sorts of inappropriate thoughts wild in Baekhyun’s brain. “Park Chanyeol” he said smiling brightly, he had one of _those_ smiles, that could outshine the sun in June and Baekhyun felt his knees weaken.

“I’m Jongdae’s friend and… yeah” Chanyeol explained gesturing to himself and Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle, the more flustered he got the redder his ears turned and Baekhyun thought it was adorable. “Me too, were you maybe complaining about terrible dates and being alone for Christmas too?” Baekhyun queried raising an eyebrow playfully, he watched as Chanyeol took a deep breath, physically relaxing a little. “Something like that…” Chanyeol smirked, revealing a dimple in his cheek. Baekhyun’s brain didn’t even have time to boot up, he had already surged forward practically falling over his own feet as he shuffled forward gently poking his finger into it. “Cute!” he shrieked, humming in amusement as Chanyeol’s face burned scarlet. “Yixing’s got cute dimples too, I just can’t help poking them” Baekhyun explained as he suddenly became aware of the lack of space between them.

“Shall we walk?” Chanyeol said swallowing nervously as he gestured towards the market, “Sounds great!” Baekhyun grinned linking their arms and practically dragging Chanyeol alongside of him. Jongdae had warned him to be on his best behaviour, said that he was well, a lot to deal with, too energetic, too nosey, too in your face especially on a first date. Whilst Baekhyun knew that he was right he still stood his ground, he had argued that that was who he _is_ a person and he wants to find someone that will love him for exactly who he is, not a character he portrays to them. However when he announced that he didn’t expected Jongdae to go out and _find_ somebody.

Chanyeol was shy but not withdrawn as he chatted quietly gazing down at Baekhyun as he dragged him left and right as different items of food or something sparkly caught his attention. “So what do you do?” Chanyeol asked once they had found a semi-dry bench to sit on, “I work at the university” Baekhyun explained gesturing off into the distance, “I work in the music and theatre department with Jongdae, how do you two know each other anyway?” Baekhyun asked staring up at Chanyeol with large, expectant eyes. Some would say it’s cruel, but he liked the way Chanyeol’s ears burned every time they made eye contact, it made him feel fuzzy inside, among other things that he was desperately trying to ignore.

“I also work at the university” Chanyeol said nodding his head as he sat back with a comfortable smile stretched across his face. “I work in the IT department” he shrugged, “Ahhh… I have definitely called you a few, rude names then” Baekhyun admitted, letting his cheeks flush this time as Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle the kind that vibrates through his bones. “We get that a lot, not usually to our faces though” Chanyeol admitted smiling sweetly, “Part of the job” he grinned as Baekhyun’s heart melted into goo. They strolled through the market, getting closer to the sound of Christmas music. “What’s all the noise?” Baekhyun asked turning suddenly as Chanyeol rushed to keep up, “Carolling?” he suggested as they followed the sound of the music.

There was a band playing at the edge of the park and in the centre was a large crowd of people singing and dancing. “May I have this dance?” Baekhyun teased bowing theatrically and jutting a hand out for Chanyeol to take, “I can’t really dance…” he stuttered out, a flicker of doubt on his face before Baekhyun leapt in “Doesn’t matter” he smirked taking Chanyeol’s hand and placing the other one on the base of his back, leading him in circles. “Won’t you be embarrassed if I muck up?” Chanyeol asked looking over his shoulder anxiously, more people had filtered in and it was beginning to get busy. Baekhyun shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, it’s just for fun” he said as Chanyeol visibly tensed beneath his touch. “Hey, hey” Baekhyun soothed, rubbing his thumb in gently circles against his back, “It’s just you and me, ok?” Baekhyun said giving him a cheeky wink. 

Chanyeol burned beetroot but he nodded as he allowed Baekhyun to lead him. He was surprisingly good at it, they flowed together turning and spinning in time to the music, the band ended and Baekhyun brought them to a stop smiling up at Chanyeol. “See?” he beamed as Chanyeol grinned at him proudly, “I can’t believe we just did that!” he gushed, “Not that it’s a bad thing, or anything and I’m not judging anyone that does, it’s just that I don’t usually do stuff like that and it’s… it’s fun! It’s such a rush” Chanyeol ranted, barely pausing for breath as he gazed down at Baekhyun with glistening eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore as he threw himself forward closing the gap between them, planting a chaste kiss on his plump lips before pulling away and rearranging his scarf as if he had done nothing. “You… kissed me” Chanyeol stuttered his voice high and tight, Baekhyun knitted his brows together looking up at him in mock confusion, “Huh?” he said watching with delight as a ruby blush blossomed on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“You kissed me” he repeated, this time Baekhyun had the audacity to shrug, “I don’t know what you’re talking about… you must have me confused with someone else” he said biting his lower lip to fight against his growing smile. Chanyeol let out a giggle, rolling his eyes as he snaked an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Do it again” he asked fluttering his eyelashes sweetly, “Hmm… still don’t know what you’re talking about” Baekhyun hummed intertwining their fingers as they strolled away. “Hey!” Chanyeol called out, he was exuding a new-found confidence that Baekhyun found intoxicating as they shared embarrassing stories about Jongdae. “What?” Baekhyun responded, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes that reflected the Christmas lights like a cute cat’s would. “Want to go on the carousel?” Chanyeol asked pointing over to the gold and white structure, it had started to get dark out and it was lit up beautifully the music chiming in the distance. “I thought you’d never ask” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Christmas season and the teaser for amusement park, please don't forget to stream and have a wonderful holidays whatever you celebrate! ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
